To Protect the Past (from a foolish mistake)
by Hedgefox-kitsune
Summary: 1 Dark Figure is searching for him. His 2 Children live in a world of flame. The 3 live in fear as the 4 are torn apart. For 5 deaths ruined his soul as 6 friends betrayed them. 7 emeralds that broke into shards while 8 creations hunted them down & 9 protectors were torn apart.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to the Past

**_To Protect the Past (From a Foolish Mistake)_**

_Reboot of To Protect the Past_

_Warning: I do not own or make money from this fiction._

**Chapter 1: The Future is Death, for this is my Reality.**

**SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX**

_How did it all go so wrong?_

_How did I end up like this?_

_Everything had been going so well…_

_However, I should have known it could not continue._

_It was my own fault!_

_Human bodies are not meant to come into contact with that kind of power… _

_For they cannot handle the strain._

_I foolishly grabbed those emeralds while they were being utilised and the power near fragmented my very existence. How was I to know that my reality was going to change, due to one such event?_

_Enduring the power of chaos is but the first step into becoming stronger. At first, the differences were not apparent. So no one discerned minute things were changing, becoming more, different…_

_It was once my eye colour started to shift, along with supplementary parts of my body. This is when everyone started to notice and in concern…attempted everything to prevent the developments taking place._

_The changes, as others came to find out, were entirely genetic. They employed many schemes to try to stop the transformations, furthermore they endangered not only myself but eight others who had also been undergoing them._

_Becoming fatigued of the experiments, all nine of us chose to escape. Several individuals had a tug to go various directions away from where we escaped. Therefore we created an agreement to locate each other again, hence we disappeared into four groups of two plus one group of three. Unknowing if tomorrow would continue for each of us…_

_The nine of us became identified as the Guardians. For each of us respectably had been altered, to shield an object of great and terrible power. The pieces were constructed alongside each Guardian, it had become a horrifying burden and that sacrificed their individual souls. _

_Being tethered to an object of untold energy meant our aging cycle was cut off. We nine were to be untouched by the rivers of time. The changes carried on gradually, morphing each of us uniquely. Till we grew into beings which could control the tremendous energies of Chaos._

_Once the foremost changes had passed, individually the nine of us gradually worked out what abilities we had obtained. First, it was corporeal abilities, like strength and speed, then swiftly came the elemental powers, those that served to protect us against the humans and hunter robots. Those who wanted to command the power each of us carried._

_Any of us would now be combat-ready to shield the item which we had been appointed to Guard, but this was not sufficient. Gradually the humans overwhelmed us and one by one we died. The Guardianship of each object transferred onto the closest Guardian, in place of the individual that had been exterminated._

_Time crawled by while we all worked to survive. Moreover, humans attempted various methods to seize our potential. Clones created from our DNA was the initial step in trying to defeat us. Next lasers with tissue destroying properties were introduced. Following that, appeared the hunter robots including that laser-like weapon built-in. _

_Through these measures, that humans exercised, slowly they slew the Guardian's, one by one…_

_Within the first century, three of the Guardian's fell. Their objects of energy transferred across to the remainder left. The three most familiar Guardians were appointed to provide a shield toward the object. A scarce quantity of the elemental energy of that piece was transferred onto the subject but didn't raise their strength. _

_It was about this moment which we discovered the pieces would combine collectively as a whole. Thus making it easier to protect and conceal within our own aura, making it easier to defend. None of us, though, obtained any more strength from the objects, that they previously held to start with._

_Hunting in the ages that went by, we tried to find new candidates to take on the objects of energy. This is when we discovered the true price of what had been performed on us in the past. Binding us to the object of energy, our powerful souls were ensnared in a purgatory of our own making. In attempting to improve the human race, we were in fact deceived and had reaped our own recompense for the selfless actions we had taken. _

_As we discovered this, more of the Guardians died to those people. Everybody must have become knowledgeable about our abilities, these humans were bringing us down when isolated. Apart from each other and could not defend themselves from being eliminated and additionally being depleted of elemental energy._

_By now with the last few Guardians on the run, the present-day had not been kind. Save for a brief moment, before hell entirely broke loose out in the world, we obtained a tiny degree of peace in a wonderful metropolis called Soleanna._

_It was not to last…_

_While we, the Guardians, disappeared from Soleanna. Escaping from another assortment of hunter robots, steering them away from the populous in the city. The 'Flames of Disaster' as they had been so rightfully named, were loosened upon the world. Following all the wars that had transformed Station Square into a wasteland, to Soleanna being fortified, the last real sanctuary of human, mobian and half-breeds. The city was ultimately taken down, by a might more powerful than even Chaos._

_We tried as hard as we could to help th__ose__ people, but they all had found a newfound fear of us. For our true history had been brought to the attention of the populous and once again we were on the run, from a newer updated version hunter robots. These were primly provided by an old offshoot organization, which had once been part of G.U.N. the military group. Using their technology, along with their own advances they rebuilt G.U.N. with a different name and set out to eliminate all the Guardians, to gain what they saw as theirs._

_By this time there were only two of us left. We were being exterminated and there was nothing any of us could do. For several more years, the two of us persevered together, pouring all our energy to just survive attacks from three sides. The humans who wanted the items, the hunter robots sent to kill us and the 'Flames of Disaster' themselves, which attacked at different moments anytime and anyplace._

_Was it worth all our lives protecting the items from everyone? Could it have been done differently? Mayhap it did in another reality, but not in this one, this future that will someday be my end. Though funnily enough, it was the same item that sent my best friend through the barrier between worlds. Bringing joy and laughter to my life._

_The Chaos Emeralds. That is what began it all and will one day end my life…_

_Can I go back? Change one of the other realities, so at least one of my doubles can live their life? Would I be able to take the place of a different version of me, and try to save the future? I do not know…_

_Cream. Amy. Knuckles. Shadow. Tails…Sonic. I miss you all. Even if it hurts…_

_I would do anything to see you again. To interact with you. To hug you. To argue with you. To see you…_

_I would sacrifice the world and everything I am, if it meant to could save the future of the world. Even if it meant, I would pay the price. I would do it. _

_For you are worth it. My life. My soul. _

_Everything…_

**SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX**

_End Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Silver the Hedgehog

**To Protect the Past – **_**Reboot**_

_**Chapter 2:**__** Silver's POV**_

SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX

_Tis all I have ever known, this world of flames..._

_~You think I am Naïve~_

Up high, protected from the fierce winds, golden eyes stare downwards. A hedgehog, pale white in colour, stands watching the world from his broken pedestal. The window is broken, swaying to and fro as he holds on tight to the windowsill. Flames crackle and hiss, spreading below, danger clear as he watches, face emotionless and silent.

_~You think I am innocent~_

Lava erupts from the cracks in the pavement below, catching everything in its path on fire. It melts and twists. Changes and scorches. It becomes a twister of disaster destroying more within its path.

He stiffens above, the heat scolding his fur and flesh. Spines raise upwards in a defensive instinct against this threat, for he knows what is coming. Below, the lava begins to contract into a familiar form, one that he never forgets. The being of fire, a monster made of lava. A living nightmare made real, one he can never forget.

_~But you are wrong!~_

Now it has completed its form, that being of fire. Rising from the depths of lava to wreak havoc and harm upon all who are nearby. Around the monster lava erupts from below, sending concrete and metal spraying everywhere. This pit it creates, with only death below, serves as a barrier against those who fight against this creature. For if one fell to those depths, only death would meet them, swift and deadly.

His nose twitches, burned by the scent of sulphur. Snorting, his eyes narrow at the creature, anger smouldering deep inside his form. Fingers curl into fists at his side.

_~I lost my innocence long ago~_

Lips pulled back from small fangs, baring them at the monster below. A threat display towards the creature, as he takes a step backward, unable to wait any longer. For there is no sign of her, his friend. Green begins to glow around his palms, the markings lighting up on the front and backs of his gloves. This was a clear sign of his psychokinesis ability being activated.

_~Too much has happened~_

Moving away from the violently banging window frame, he goes to a hole in the wall. Stepping backwards a few steps, he runs and jumps out the building.

927 feet high, a tremendous fall. He opens his arms and reorients himself mid-fall. Then with a flicker of his power, stops gradually.

Hanging in the air, head hanging down, he then raises his face and glares towards the ground.

_~The flames took away everything~_

Twisting round, the flames come into sight, flaring into the air, lava erupts from the ground. Shooting backwards the heated liquid misses, though fur stands on end, singed from the heat.

A growl echoes from his throat, fingers curling into fists, for this was what he had known since his birth. Flaring his power once again, he shoots off in the direction of the monster within. Knowing he had to do something, his honour demanding it so.

_~And left only ruin behind.~_

Light flashing in the sky draws his attention upwards and golden eyes see clouds gathering in a rapidly darkening sky. The lava and fire below seem to glow in the growing darkness. It draws his attention straight onto the creature below, highlighted by the flames.

Speeding through the sky he draws close to his enemy, readying himself for the coming battle to save what's left of his home, his world.

_~I've cried so many tears in anguish~_

This city, a place he lived, had been destroyed long ago. In a war between fire and water, there had been two monsters, one who attacked, the other who defended. But soon water fell, leaving fire to ravage the city and leave sorrow and dust behind. This place was still his home though, a place he would protect as best he could.

So he was now speeding through the sky, towards that monster of flame. To try to protect that which was most precious to him.

_~Tended to many wounds~_

Tiring slightly, he finally lands upon a broken roadway. Holes, cracks and even entire parts of the road were piled on top of one another, creating a pathway right to the monster. Surveying his chosen pathway, he sees fire come together to form actual creatures.

Living flame given form, that allowed others to become real too, and so they were born. Made of misery, pain and sorrow. These creatures fed on negative emotions and became stronger, leading to many a death as they drew on people's fears.

A snarl escapes from behind sharp fangs, golden eyes narrow and began to glow, allowing the other part of his power to come into play. His fingers spread on one hand, twisting upwards and lifting. With that movement, objects around began to levitate, twisting slowly in the air as his arm stretched fully upwards, holding them in the air.

_~While watching with hopelessness as more of my home is destroyed.~_

"Get out of my** way!**" He throws the levitating objects at the small fire creatures, his power let go of the objects and sent them flying at deadly speeds. They impact the creatures and cause them to explode into ash, coating the air and turning his fur grey. Running forward, he pushes his arms forward and sends more of the fire beasts off the roadway into thin air.

_~My anger is boundless~_

Dodging and ducking. Flipping and flying. He slips past the streams of fire sent at him from those creatures. One then catches him on the back, making a yell escape from his throat. He turns in mid-air, one hand facing the fire creature and he captures it in his psychokinesis.

_~Much like my hatred~_

Squeezing his hand slowly shut, the creature gives out a sudden whine before it explodes from the force of his attack. A savage grin is on his face as he turns towards the monster once more, all the creatures now gone. Racing forward, he readies himself for the most taxing battle, just to gain a little more time for this battle torn world.

_~For the one who let the flames become free.~_

Boosting himself upwards, across the dangerous chasm's that open to the lava and fire below. Over the sharp edges of various rubble and man-made objects, he soon comes to a wide open area. Everything within was gone from centuries of destruction and devastation. His spines bristle as he skids to the edge, dust flung up into the air from the sudden stop.

_~If I could go back in time~_

Golden eyes stare down into the pooled lava below, all the rivers of fire from the city are flowing into this area. For this was the last sign before the monster formed in all its dangerous and beautiful glory.

_~To save my future~_

As he watches, the lava rises flowing against its natural current. Forming this monster, the everlasting flame, known as _Iblis_.

Looking left and right with a quick assessment, he focuses his power once more and lifts more objects to use as weapons against this foe. For he knew he had to be swift and deadly to avoid being killed. As had been shown by those who had taken on the monster before, it was not a clean death that was for sure.

_~To stop the one who sets free the flames~_

Chucking with all his strength, the heavy objects crash into the monster, capturing its attention, thus forcing it to turn its forming face and eyes towards him. Shifting his stance legs part slightly, upper body lowered a little, with hands open and relaxed at chest height, he glares at the menacing creature of fire.

_~I would destroy that person myself.~_

"**Come fight me, ****You****Monster****!**" He yelled, as the white hedgehog enveloped his body in psychokinesis energy. Ears twitched, then suddenly the anthro was gone from sight as a massive fist slammed down exactly where the male stood.

The road cracked, pieces of concrete and steel crumbled, falling to the magma below. This happened just before the whole thing suddenly shattered and the old road was no more. Cars, metal twisted bars and concrete segments fell with a sudden explosion of dust.

_~The destruction of this future~_

Then the being of fire cries out with a shriek of pain, it's whole form seeming to fold in on itself, back into the lava below. Then suddenly the red-hot-liquid streamed back the other way in a sudden wave that went higher and higher.

White flickered in the air, before dispersing and revealing the hedgehog safe after all. The anthro was panting, chest heaving with needed breath. Sweat dripped down from a furrowed brow as golden eyes glared at Iblis who was still going strong.

_~To stop the death and flames~_

Around the white hedgehog various things seemed to float, held up by an invisible force that was quickly tiring him out. Cars, rubble, steel beams and even a fire critter or two hovered around the anthro as he glared down at his foe.

Iblis gave a piercing cry back at the hedgehog. This caused the anthro to slap his hands over pointed ears in an effort to protect sensitive eardrums from being damaged by the sound. The white hedgehogs face was in agony, mouth was open in a silent scream. His body curled partially into a protective ball spines standing on end and eyes were nearly closed, but they stayed open only through pure willpower and stubbornness.

_~Even if I am erased~_

Then with a yell of his own the hedgehog flung the entirety of his various ammo at the fiery wave of lava and death.

It hit with a deafening bang, completely wiping out all sound. All the hedgehog could hear was a piercing high pitched sound. Uncurling, Silver opened his eyes fully and tried to reorient himself to focus on Iblis. Instead, all he found was himself suddenly crashing face first into another set of dilapidated buildings, in which a wall was knocked over to become his new floor.

_~And I never exist~_

Groaning, he turned over pushing the rubble off of him. Hearing creaking above, he took a sharp breath in and glanced upwards with widened eyes before scrambling forwards while activating his psychokinesis power to boost himself out of there before he got stuck or worse crushed in the falling debris.

_~Would allow me to smile in satisfaction~_

Somersaulting in mid air and stopping on another ledge, the white anthro lifted his newly accessible ammo with his physic power. He gave silent growl that showed off his teeth in frustration as Iblis roared back in challenge below at the Hedgehog.

_~.So no-one has to go through this pain.~_

Silver roared with all his power, hands shaking as he lifted them up into the air. His body glowing with every speck of psychokinesis power he possessed. Rubble, metal, concrete, cars, pylons, everything nearby was drawn within reach.

_~For My future is bleak~_

The monster below blasted a stream of fire at the anthro, coating the green powered figure in a blast of red flame.

_~I will not likely live to adulthood~_

A scream was heard...

_~But I care not~_

A scream of rage or pain?

_~For freeing this world~_

Maybe of hatred or agony?

_~Is all that matters now~_

It was not to be known. The Fireball that Silver had become, faded, as Iblis was finally battered into submission and fell back into remission bringing peace to the land for a time once again.

The green power faded and the white hedgehog hovered for a long moment, smiling softly at having fought back the monster once again. Then…

...he fell.

Through the air he went. Cutting down through the fiery hot heat towards the lava below, no hope of survival.

Golden eyes slid shut, fingers open, still smiling.

_~Not me…~_

Then Strong arms curled under his legs and back as a familiar voice follows him into unconsciousness. "I got you kid. Rest now."

SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: Blaze the Cat

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 3:**__** Blaze's POV**_

SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX

_The flames consume my very soul, in this world of sorrow_

_~This future I live in~_

Ears perked as her head snapped to the right, purple eyes focused into the distance. A roar could be heard, echoing as though from a long distance. Her teeth clenched, while on her lap, a fist tightened in worry around a patched leather sack hanging in her hand.

Winds rushed by, bringing heat and dust into the air. This drew her attention to the shuffling of other creatures nearby and her head turned slightly to look behind her. A purple tail with a white tip flickered irritably, as white lips pressed together with annoyance. '_I haven't got time for this_…'

_~Is nothing more than a broken wasteland.~_

Lifting her right hand with the sack, she carefully place it down in the only place of shade there was on the rooftop of the short building the anthro had stopped to take a short breather upon. Standing up, she brushed her light purple dress down, straightening it before turning fully to face the creatures behind her.

There was one unusual thing about this female. A ruby jewel was embedded upon her forehead, a powerful little thing. A focus point for all her energy and power, a dangerous but beautiful product of her only heritage that she had ever known.

_~I do not come from this dimension~_

Shifting her stance, the anthro brought one foot forward, shifted a hand back and pushed the other hand forward while partially curling the fingers. Fire ignited and curled up around that hand, as she tracked the creatures coming towards her. There were seemingly two of them at this point, but with the being made of fire more could appear at any time.

The one closest stopped suddenly, tilting its head to the side. Then it hunkered down, the fire of its body turning a deep red as it gave a guttural hiss at her form. Growling back, ears flattening, she allowed the fire in her hand to spread to the other hand as she tracked the second one circling round behind her position. She did not want them to get near that leather sack, not after it had taken her months to find the items inside of it!

_~But I cannot leave~_

Nothing moved for a long couple of seconds, then the creature in front blasted a large fire blast at her form. Striking upwards with a yell, she separated the streams of heat on either side of her, her own inner flames protecting the anthro from getting injured. Spinning around, the female struck out palm smacking into the head of the other creature with a cracking sound. A yelp came from it, with a breath she swiped with the side of her hand into the side of it's head and sent the creature stumbling off the edge of the building into the fires burning below.

_~I have someone I must protect~_

A cry came from her as a searing pain came up scorched nerves from her back. The first creature, using it's companions sudden usage as a distraction figure had sneaked up behind the female and attacked when she had least expected it.

_~A teenager who should not have to fight~_

One eye was shut tight in pain, as the other purple iris slid to the side and narrowed venomously on the critter who had just injured her. It swiped again at her, but she jumped curling into the air, circling once and landed, while facing the creature, glaring hatefully as blood dripped almost gently onto the concrete under her paws. One arm hung down, it was shaking slightly and when she curled her fingers into a fist the whole thing had a spasm. Basically the limb was useless.

_~But does so to protect what's left of his home~_

Lips curled upwards as she gave a silent snarl. Claws were bared, tail flicking furiously, ears flat, anger showing in every motion. Then it shifted, her mouth tilted into a smirk, tail calmed into a curve around her hip, ears perked as she calmed.

The fire apparition tilted its head, then darted forward screeching. It swiped for her, deadly claws inches away from purple tipped ears. It was only an instant, a brief moment, she watched it attack, gathered up all her power and in that moment _**extinguished**_ the beast.

_~It hurts my soul~_

Panting she winced, hand hovering over her hanging arm. Focusing her fire she caused the skin to heat up enough to relax the muscles. At least it was numb now, huffing in annoyance she went back to the bag and opened it to rummage inside for some scrap fabric to fashion into a makeshift sling for herself.

_~To see him cry~_

Using her teeth, was able to tie a knot into the fabric and make a sling, then sliding it on smiled at how well it had seemed to work out as her numb arm settled into the material with ease. Striding up and down the rooftop, her arm moved easily with her walk, then she ran and found it stayed stable.

_~When things become too much for him~_

Nodding in satisfaction, the anthro turned back to the bag, walked over and closed it up. Well, once making sure everything inside was just as okay as the way she had left it. Then once satisfied, sealed up the bag and slung the rope around her left shoulder and down under her right arm. Tightening it to make sure it was secure, then she went over to the far side of the building and stepped up to the edge.

_~And he breaks in turn~_

Leaning over she stared down, eyes tracking the broken pathway of beams, girders, concrete pillars and roads she would take to get to the safe house. Calculating the route, she then nodded and then jumped off the edge, her tail flicking in the air.

_~My heart is sorrowful~_

Climbing up into the hole in the side of the building she leaned forward and pressed her hand on a panel on the side that was raised slightly. Light shone, it moved up and down reading her palm print, before it flashed brightly and went dark once more, then next to her a panel slid upwards revealing her current home.

_~For the suffering he goes through~_

Glancing outwards towards the eternally burning sky one more time, the purple eyed anthro finally walked into the cooler and dimmer building. Ears perked as the door closed mostly behind, closing most of the heat out and cooling the air slightly, this had been the best place they had found in a long time to rest and relax from the constant fears of burning out…literally.

_~But I'll stay by his side~_

Fingers brushed against the stone wall as her eyes scanned the floor as she walked further into the room. Then she spotted the curled figure on the broken and busted but usable mattress in the corner of the room. Furrowing her brow she strode over concerned. The female anthro was careful not to disturb his wrapped wounds, as she placed a hand on the figures head, the bandages were clearly carefully placed with love, with a gentle touch to go along with it. '_So you were here_...'

_~For he is my brother in mind~_

"Silver…" She slid to her knees and reached forward with her hands. One gripped his shoulder as the other slid under his chin lifting his face up to her gaze. The cat anthro's voice was a quiet whisper of sorrow, she knew exactly who it was the white hedgehog was going to want to see when he opened those golden eyes of his, and not being able to do anything about it rankled deep inside of her.

Golden eyes slid open slowly, settling onto her own purple irises. Then a small smile curled onto his face as his eyes studied her with the same intensity as she had him. He looked awful truthfully, the normal white fur was a dull grey colour with pain and exhaustion, with a tinge of yellow showing he also felt nausea as well.

_~He is younger than he looks~_

"Blaze…" Sitting down next to him, she slid the bag off her shoulder and set it next to her. Then she carefully got Silver to rest his upper chest and head on her lap instead of the male sitting upright in pain. Running her fingers through his crest, she felt him take in a breath of contentment. A smile appeared on her face as the female ran fingers through the crest teasing out dead quills carefully.

_~In mentality not age~_

"He was _**here**_. _He_ came. He rescued me." Now the smile was gone as she glared at the other wall on the other side of the cave. Holding back a growl as her ears went flat, her tail flickered in irritation as fingers of her free hand tightened into a fist around the rope of her bag. Her other hand she kept loose, still running it through his crest to keep him calm.

To take his mind off of him, she lifted the bag and dropped it onto his lap, a smirk on her lips.

_~But that is disappearing~_

"Blaze? What?" Wide golden eyes stared at her upside down, from his position were he was lying on her lap. Shock was written all over his face as he turned his attention to the bag, lifting it with one hand, the other untying it carefully. "What is it?"

"Surprise."

_~As the flames consume all~_

"Is this…?!" He reached into the bag, eyes wide with wonder. Ears perked high as he laughed, pulling out a half melted bar of chocolate. It was triple wrapped in foil, then in a special container to keep it at an even temperature to stop the food from melting. Not that is what it was only used for, the container could be used to keep any kind of food fresh that they took out on journeys across the Lava Wasteland. Each of them had such a container, as well as a water bottle with a purifier inside of it.

Such items were a necessity in such an inhospitable place this city, their home was.

_~I follow him without question~_

"Wow. So cool…" Silver's voice shook her out of her contemplation's, turning her attention back to the hedgehog, the cat anthro saw him take a bite out of the chocolate and another grin spread across his face. He broke a piece off and held it up to her with hopeful eyes and she couldn't say no to him. Taking it, the flavour was unlike anything Blaze had tasted in a long time. It really brought to light how different a piece of luxury chocolate like this was, and the bars of protein they usually scavenged, or the tins they usually grabbed day by day actually was.

So much was gone…

_~Into the flames we fight~_

Smiles and laughter were such a rarity nowadays, Silver's face usually was accompanied by a scowl or frown as he stared out over the flames, waiting out the appearance of the monster Iblis. Waiting for the battles he fought with the creature time after time. Fighting the monster back again and again to preserve just that bit of the city so they could survive another day, yet even so, supplies were dwindling. It was a struggle to find even the basics nowadays.

Silver had been protected from the worst of it all. But the cat anthro had seen the darkness of the world and it had stripped her of any innocence she had from a very young age, making the female grow up before her time. But Blaze could see Silver was loosing that side of himself and it grieved her, knowing that she couldn't stop it. She didn't want him to turn out like her.

_~To fight for our future~_

Blaze jumped as she felt his head land on her arm, looking down the anthro could see Silver had fallen asleep. He was curled partially within the torn blanket, hand grasping the material as he nuzzled into her abdomen. Her hand was resting on his head from were she had been running fingers from before through his crest. Though now she kept them still and just let them instead feel the aura of his power, which was seriously weak.

Her head shot up as the door opened and a figure strode into the room. They were cloaked, about 5ft and stopped suddenly just inside the room when they spotted the cat anthro's threatening fire aura.

Then she closed her eyes. Lips were pressed into a thin line, as she spoke in a tight voice towards the new figure.

_~And to journey to the past~_

"Hello…Guardian."

SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX-tptp-SX

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4: Kurisu the Guardian

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 4: Kurisu the Gurdian**_

_I have returned to the ones I must protect with my life_

SX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SX

_**Kurisu's POV**_:

A cracked and damaged bowl was placed beside the pile of rags and cloths that served as bedding. It managed to hold water, for what little had been scrounged up, glistened like stars in the shadowed alcove of the little hideaway that had been found.

A dirty, ragged thing served as a cloth. It currently was being dipped in and out of the water, cooled by magical means. Wiped down the unconscious forehead of the young hedgehog placed upon the bedding.

The wet cloth was held by clawed fingers. Clearly not an anthro's hand, nor was this a humans hand. This was the hand of the "_Guardian_..." hissed Blaze, irritated.

"Not **now** Blaze." Spoke the guardian with tired exhaustion heard heavy in his voice. His voice was not a deep sound, nor was it a high pitched noise. Instead, it was at an even pitch, comforting and instantly recognisable. Not really changed from his teenage years from what had been said.

Hands slowly dipped the cloth back into the water and ran the fabric over the hedgehog's forehead once again.

His hands usually are covered with fingerless gloves, to protect the palms when climbing the crumbling city outside. A basic leather creation that had been stitched by the guardian himself, for a practical purpose. Fingers tipped with deadly looking claws, were the reason for the fingerless state of the gloves. Shaped into a slender tip at the end of each claw, they were actually blunt, only when moving them at fast speed did they become dangerous.

Golden-blue eyes were fixated on Silver, as ginger-brown strands of hair fell into his gaze.

It became clear he was cloaked in a ragged material that covered from head to toe. It was fastened at the neck, a sort of dirty grey/brown colour from the dust of the broken buildings staining the material until the original colour had faded away. The hood of the cloak was bunched at the neck, along with a dim coloured scarf-like object, the original colour has long forgotten.

Reaching back, slid a hand between his neck and hair, rubbing the tense muscles before pulling out the trapped layers of hair. Tumbling down, it reached down to mid-back, a long braid of hair that fell to mid-back.

Then he laid a new cold cloth on Silver's forehead, worry in his gaze as he watched over the sleeping hedgehog.

"Where _were_ _**you**_?" Her golden eyes followed the movement of the other, as he cared for Silver, tail twitching as irritation got the better of her.

"_Blaze_." Against his feet, from under the hem of the opening of the cloak, the tip of a tail could be seen. The flashes of orange-brown fur as it flicked back and forth in agitation. While his ears were lowered partially on his head, the orange-brown fox-like ears were flattened.

See The guardian had a habit of keeping them down, so they faced downwards towards his back and almost against his shoulders a majority of the time. Not only did this stop people knowing any 'tell's his ears could give off about his emotional mood, but it could also allow the guardian to lie without giving away his state.

But even so, when extremely upset Kurisu's control over his ears could sometimes be a give away to his emotional state. He was distraught and showing it.

Shifting forward to put a new cold cloth on Silver's forehead again, the cloak shifted slightly revealing the clothing beneath. A ragged tee-shirt with holes and rips, while ripped dark blue jeans adorned his legs. They were the only things that were durable enough for this forsaken place were the boots upon the guardian's feet.

Hard-wearing, still looking as good as when he had first got them were the dark reddish, with brown outline boots. A gift they had been a long time ago from an '_old friend_' they could boost the wearer to high platforms and even give a boost when running. It didn't last long, but it was enough to allow the guardian to getaway time and again with his skin intact.

Beside him, slumped was a leather Satchel. It was complicatedly tied so the contents would not be lost or stolen, no one had ever seen what was inside. It had never left his side.

"Don't you Blaze me Kurisu!** You left ****again**!" Blaze stood up, then approaching the sitting guardian, eyes flashing with bitterness and **rage**.

Then she stopped, ears flattening, tail stiff in reaction to the sudden piercing gaze of the man sitting at the beside of the younger hedgehog suffering from heatstroke. The only eye she could see was his left eye. The iris was diamond in shape instead of oval, allowing it to form into a slit shape and was thus currently staring right at her. The other was shadowed by the long shaggy strands of hair. His face was turned partially towards her, the upper lip was partly lifted, and a sharp fang could briefly be seen.

A deepening growl echoed around the room, not so much heard but felt. It vibrated down to the bone, it was a warning, a reprimand and a telling off, all hidden within that savage sound.

The two stared at each other seemingly frozen for a long couple of seconds, his reprimanding angry gaze, and her angry furious yet frozen stance from the warning he had given to her. It wasn't often Kurisu had to discipline the younglings this way, but when one undoubtedly pushed his patience too far, instincts then took over.

"_Ah_..." Silver's voice broke the stalemate in an instant. The halfling immediately turned his attention back to the panting white hedgehog. Gripping the cloth from his head, dipped it in the still miraculously cold water and pressed it gently against the young anthros face, pressing in small pats around his heated skin as the young males face wrinkled, nose scrunching up cutely.

"That's it..." Kurisu muttered, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Wake up little one."

Blaze on her silent feet crept over, darting over on to the other side of Silver and sat down while also taking up a cold cloth, then glanced up at the guardian. But Kurisu had taken no notice of her actions as he murmured towards his youngest, encouragement within the guardian's tone.

SX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SX

Silver's POV:

The young hedgehog's brow furrowed for a few seconds before his eyes finally opened, golden irises staring blankly up at the ceiling. Then Silver's face grimaced, a dirty gloved hand lifting to press against his head as the hedgehog turned his head to the side, pain flickering over the teens face.

Blaze frowned, before glancing in question toward the elder, ears twitching.

Tilting his head, the long strands shifted and fell down over tense shoulders. Then steady hands lifted the bowl up, carefully, so the water would not spill. The cat could then wring out a new rag and give it to the now awakened Silver who still looked somewhat sick even now.

Silver gripped the rag and pressed it to the throbbing heated skin of his head. A breathless sigh escaped, the hedgehog's body finally relaxing from its slightly tense and curled position on the bed. Blinking, golden eyes fixated on the blue gaze of the guardian. The Elder was watching him with a relieved, stern, but strangely gentle gaze. Kurisu's hands were clasped together, a slight smile edging the corner of his lips for once.

The hedgehog then looked over the other side and spotted similar golden irises. Blaze slowly straightened up, hands fisted, breathing deliberately calm.

Turning to look back at Kurisu, the white-furred anthro gave a confused glance towards the bedding he was currently lying in. "_Wh_… _at_ hap...pened?" A grimace flicked over Silver's face for a few seconds as the usually reliable voice of the teen, rasped out of his throat instead.

"_Easy_..." Spoke that soothing voice before a clawed hand gently and carefully cupped his face and lifted his head and neck upwards slightly. "Blaze, grab the water in that canister over there would you?"

Golden eyes turned to follow the sway of her coattails of the dark purple coloured coat. As the cat jumped over the ceiling support that had fallen through. To where their supplies were stored in a small room, through a small hole in the wall, which could only be accessed that way.

"Silver?" Blinking, Golden irises turned to look back at concerned golden-blue. "Thought I lost you for a minute there."

"_Hurts_..."

"I know. Still, I need to know if you remember why you're like this. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Iblis. He **attacked**! I defended. _Our __**home**_! Survivors. Got in...way. So I...Protected?" Silver trailed off, sounding confused, voice horse. Then he started coughing, body shaking with the force.

Over the sound of his chocked breaths, the clanging of metal against concrete was heard. Before a porcelain surface was held up to his mouth, head held in a clawed furry grasp.

"**Here**."

SX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SX

_**Kurisu's POV**_:

Leaning back Kurisu eyed Blaze as she ignored him, focused as she was on the hedgehog. The cat had basically elbowed the guardian out of the way to kneel over the sharply coughing hedgehog.

A metal canister was upon the ground, a half-broken cup in her hands as she carefully fed the water to the feverish anthro.

Finally, she allowed the other to lay back, his gasping breaths echoing into the air. Then as Blaze leaned down to place the cup upon the ground, Kurisu could see Silver had his eyes closed, mouth partially open. His chest shifted quickly up and down with his panting movements, slowing as the hedgehog calmed, yet he still looked exhausted.

They all were.

"Thanks, Blaze." Golden eyes opened, looking gratefully at the purple furred cat, who nodded in return.

"You are welcome, brother."

Those tired eyes, which were getting sharper then turned towards the elder who sat up, attention entirely on the white anthro. "It's..it's you."

Lips curl upwards, the gentle smile more prominent. "I'm glad to see you're fully awake at last."

"You had us both worried." Blaze chimed in with a stifled growl. Tail slowly twitching back and forth with worry. The white turned grey bandage, speckled with brown spots of old blood, rubbed against the ground almost silently in the oppressive atmosphere.

Ears twitching, he tilted his head towards her, brows furrowed in concern. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." She spoke back quietly and firmly, as she held out her hands to Silver, who smiled up at the female cat gratefully and took the gloved fingers with firm hands. He then slowly sat upright and swung his legs over the side of his sickbed.

The elders golden-blue gaze lingered on the back of the purple coloured fur of the anthro female, frowning in severe concern at the way she had brushed him off. Clearly feeling the intense gaze, she glanced over for just a second and met his gaze with her own, before looking back at the hedgehog. "I am fine, you don't have to worry."

Kurisu watched as the two teenagers just stared at each other. She was stiff with worry radiating from every movement, as the other slowly moved with wilful stubbornness, spines rigid with his anxiety at his current weakness.

Blaze carefully reached forward with her hands. before letting her arms hang in the air in front of Silver. "Ready?"

His lips pressed into a thin pale line, hands fisted on his lap. Then fingers opened, lifted up and gripped onto the cat's arms.

She bent down slightly with the thighs and knees. This gave the teen strong support to balance with when he stood up, allowing Silver to push up mostly unaided onto his own two feet.

"You can do it, Silver."

"Don't patronize me!" Silver snapped back, as the hedgehog slowly walked forward on legs that visibly trembled. Hands were grasped tight around her arms, as gloved claws dug in through the fur and skin enough to cause beads of blood to form.

The guardian's nose flared as the heady scent of copper drew Golden-blue eyes straight towards Blaze's arms as streaks of red ran down her arms, as she supported the hedgehog.

"That's enough, you two." He stood, striding over to the unstable teens. Gently grabbing hold of Blaze's shoulder drew her attention, from a shift of an ear backwards and her head turned slightly in his direction. "I'll take over Blaze, his claws have deeply punctured into your flesh. You're going to have to disinfect and bandage them up now."

"I'm fine."

"Blaze."

"I said I'm fine." Her teeth gritted together, lips lifting back as she shrugged her shoulders upwards in a sharp motion breaking his hold on her shoulder. Then walking backwards slowly, ignoring the sharp tone the elder growled at her carefully guided the wincing, but focused silver around the room.

"**Blaze**. **Enough**." Then before she knew it Silver was picked up gently with a nearly soundless yelp, his clawed hands expertly pressed upon to disengage from her flesh and fur before being set down where he could sit out of the way of the clearly brewing argument.

"Why do you not listen when I tell you to listen. Now you're hurt."

"Don't you come in here, barking your orders at us and expect us to stand us and follow you like your little soldiers! We are not creatures you can just expect to just shout and expect to just sit there and just take it!"

"You think I was just, what did you say? Barking orders? I did no such thing. I've asked. I've explained how to do stuff. But the only time I told you to do something young lady was when Silver was sick!"

"Yes he was sick, but before that, where were you?"

"Important business."

"That makes no excuse Old Man! Leaving for days on end. Treating us without any care, then expecting us to care when you do return. Well, I've had it! I'm not going to!"

"What..."

"You hear me!"

"What did you say?"

"Enough!" With a pulse of energy, both Blaze and the guardian skidded backwards. Silver collapsed partially panting with sweat running down his face. "Stop it, you two, why do you always do this?" The hedgehog straightened up slowly, baring his teeth in warning towards the two when they made a movement to approach concerned. "No, don't come near me. Until you sort yourselves out, just leave me out of your arguments."

"Silver." Blaze lifted a hand before it fisted and fell to her side. She looked away, biting in discontent on her bottom lip. "Brother, I'm sorry."

A sigh echoed as Kurisu turned away. Running a hand over his face, looked back at the two anthros. "No...It's all built up over time, all because I won't answer the question of where I go when I leave. Isn't that right?" Golden-blue eyes met Blaze's Golden as she scowled but nodded. "I truly don't know how to tell you. Other than I'm tracing the past, that's the best way to put it. But the past is hunting me. And I won't have you, my children, in danger. No matter the cost."

"But perhaps it's time I showed you, the place I was born… No those are the wrong words, it would be the place I was manufactured and created."

SX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SX

_End Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase Begins

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 5: The Chase Begins**_

SX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SX

Silvers's fingers tightened on Kurisu's cloak, as he slid down his back. Blaze gave a low growl fur bristling. Both reacting to the tense stance that their parent had taken in that moment. The guardian was silent and still, staring across the way into a darkened building, lips pale and face white. His ears had also flattened, with eyes dilating in instinctive and internal fear.

Laughter echoed out, but the source could not be found. But Kurisu gripped the young hedgehog and cat on the shoulders, sparks of his ability flicking over their fur and skin. Silvers markings began to glow in reaction, clearly, the elder was feeding his own power into the two depleted anthro's. The guardian bent his head down tail ticking once, as those brilliant golden-blue eyes closed for a second.

"Scatter!" They all moved, as a blast of dark energy hit where they had all been standing.

Fire sprung up from the ground as blaze channelled her rage, at least now she would have a target. Silver shot into the air, glowing a subtle green as he began to utilize his Psychokinesis ability.

"Well well, Christopher Thorndyke. Still alive are you?" The dark energy that had been gathering around his hands faded, as that familiar voice startled and caused him to falter.

"Mephilies?" His voice gritted, as pale features stood out in the darkened dirty background.

A chuckle came from the darkness, as footsteps were heard coming towards them. They tensed as they came closer and closer. "Why so surprised little fox? After all you were the one who led me here after all." There in the shadows, a form emerged. You could almost mistake them for Shadow with the way their quills pointed, but the blue streaks were definitely not shadows. "The surprise on his face, when you just let him go, oh how horrified they were," Hands spread to the side as the hedgehogs head tipped to the side, "how guilty you were."

The sounds of mechanical movement were heard in the shadows, behind the dark anthro. Then out came the x-hunters, mechanical machines created by the army when they existed sent out to hunt and kill those they deemed a threat. Created originally from the designs of Dr Robotnick, these were much more sophisticated products. Needing no human in a chair to direct them.

The guardian stiffened, wary and worried. It was hard enough escaping on his own, but with his children at risk, the hybrid didn't know if this situation was escapable. His tail curled around a tense leg, as golden-blue eyes flickered from machine to machine. Tilting his head downwards, Kurisu spoke quietly so only the two young anthro's would hear "Younglings, when I tell you to run, run got it."

Blaze shot a severe look at the elder, lips pressed tightly together. While Silver slightly shook his head, ears erect and anger within his scowl.

"Oh, trying to leave so soon? Really Christopher. You are so predictable." Golden-blue eyes focused back on the threat. Kurisu stiffened as the machines tightened their circle around the three. "Give me what I want, or those children will be the price."

Tilting his head, the guardian gave a grin at the black and blue striped hedgehog. "Christopher? Wrong person, I'm afraid."

"Really going to play that game?" The hedgehogs head turned to the side. "See if your laughing when their broken bodies lay at your feet." Then a laugh erupted. "You should be used to that by now, after all, the others died because of you."

With that the machines began to move, suddenly attacking with force towards the three. Tensing the guardian went to move when suddenly.

"_**Chaos Control!**_"

Blinking, he groaned and slowly raised up from the floor. Looking to the side saw the young ones were ok, if a bit startled and suspicious. Looking around, Kurisu didn't recognise the area at all. All he could see were grey walls and darkened ceilings. This either had to be an underground area or within a building partially collapsed.

Grimacing, fisted a hand over his chest. For some reason there was an agonising pain in the centre, radiating outwards. It was then heavy breathing caught his attention. Turning to his right spotted a figure half-hidden in the darkness. It was a hedgehog, with matted and bloody quills hung down their back, but the reddish tinge to the ends of the quills gave away who it was. Slowly sitting up looked with shocked surprise as the figures name fell from his lips. "Shadow?"

They stiffened, hunched posture straitening for a long second before with a glance over a skinny shoulder, red eyes met his golden-blue. The fisted hand, missing the iconic gloves and energy bracelets opened, dropping a gemstone onto the ground. This also eased the pain and Kurisu realized it was his emerald, his soul the other had been holding so tightly.

The figure's eyes were glazed, in pain, and tormented more than ever before. The older anthro then turned away, and with a stifled snarl began to stumble into the darkness. "Fo...llow." Shadow's voice was hoarse and very quiet. Like he had broken it with agonised yelling, or maybe screaming.

"Wait!" Kurisu called but wasn't heeded. The guardian's ears fell. Slowly getting up, reached down and gently helped Silver and Blaze to their feet. Glancing over them to double-check they were unhurt, began to walk after the hedgehog.

No matter what he asked the hedgehog didn't answer, managing to stay ahead of the pack to lead them on into the darkness. Eventually, a room began to appear, light beaming out into the hallway. At this Shadow turned to the side and sat on some rubble, heaving breaths as the hedgehog shut his eyes.

Kneeling down, while feeling Silver fidget at his side, Kurisu looked with concern at his oldest friend. "What happened?"

Those eyes reopened and looked at him, clearing for a moment. "Chris."

"Yes."

Sitting upright, looked down at the hybrid with a stern gaze. "Mephilies...comes. Searching."

"What happened?"

The male looked away, seeming ashamed a little. "Absorption of me, my power, my life... my memories," Shadow looked back at Kurisu, taking in his stunned and horrified form. "I am fading, dying. Torn apart by that creature."

"Can't I?"

But the dark-furred hedgehog shook his head. "I can only defend you...for a short time. Before I tear apart." He pointed to the room. "Go. Before he finds you and gets the emeralds you hold."

"Shadow..." The guardian didn't know what to say. "Come with us. I can help you."

A glare appeared, making the other look almost normal. "Go, stupid boy." A burst of power struck out, sending them flying into the lit-up room. "You can't help me!"

Kurisu shook his head, dazed by the chaos power.

"Guardian. I can't get through!" Silver's voice anchored him. Staggering upright, saw a barrier over the entrance, with the white hedgehog searching for a way out. Silvers hands covered in his power bounced off the chaos energy, sending him flying into Kurisu, who grabbed hold softening his fall.

"You alright?" The hybrid looked over the youngster in concern.

The young one just nodded his head, lips thin. "We can't leave."

"Chris." There was Shadow, leaning against the wall across from the room they were in. "Protect the past, change it, save the future." With that Shadow nodded, then male began stumbling away into the darkness.

Scrambling up the guardian reached the barrier. "Shadow!"

"Good luck, my friend. I will give you as much time... as I have left." And with that, the hedgehog slipped back into the shadows, vanishing from view.

'_Damn it_.' Ears had folded completely backwards, pressed against his skull. As his hands curled into fists, reaching up went to hit the barrier when he just stopped. His fingers uncurled and his left hand dropped back to his side. "You idiot..."

Silver looked up at Kurisu, eyes wide and saddened. Reaching up, curled his hands around the guardian's own hand. Leaning into his side, side of his head resting on the others side.

Looking down, raised a hand and pressed it gently on the young hedgehogs head. Curling fingers around Silver in a gentle half hug. Those golden eyes raised to meet his own, and the elder gave a small smile. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Pop, over here." Both turned to look in the direction that was further into the room. Blaze was typing furiously into a machine. The computer was flickering with all sorts of code which the cat anthro seemed to recognise. Her gaze was focused, as the cat's tail ticked left and right with her movements.

Letting go of Silver, both moved over behind the female anthro. "What have you found Blaze?" His eyes flickered over the coding, but this type of computer knowledge had always escaped his grasp, Francis and Helen had always been the wizard's at the coding side of things, Kurisu had always been more of an inventor.

"Sis?" Silver was bewildered, this was beyond him. What Blaze had been able to learn before the last of Humanity faded, Silver had grown in a world without technology, just fire and flame.

"A transporter. To where it does not say. But the calculation for evisceration and destruction of living tissue is astronomically high." She turned slightly to glance at them. "We have a very high chance of dying in here." Turning back leaned forward to read more of the code. "But if the machine works, it'll transport us, where I cannot tell you."

Silver looked around at the room, the barrier over the door and grey walls. "We don't have a choice do we?"

Kurisu had wandered over to the circular platform in the middle, colourful wires escaped from the bottom in numerous bunches. All leading into the computer Blaze was at and what looked like electrical prongs hanging from the ceiling. There had to be around five of them, all facing the direction of the platform and the computer. "No Silver, there doesn't seem to be." Turning to face the two, the guardian shook his head. "There is only one thing we can do."

Blaze met his eyes for a long moment. Before with a nod began typing furiously.

Silver understood though, ears flattening, eyes lowered murmured in a soft voice. "Use the machine?" Before looking back at the elder.

Kurisu nodded, holding out a hand towards the child. Silver moved over curling into the elder hybrids side, clearly scared even if he didn't show it outwardly.

"It's ready, in a few seconds it'll activate." Blaze took a step away from the console, turning walked quickly over to the two standing in the centre of the room. Kurisu raised his other hand towards her, and the cat anthro ducked under, also curling into his side. Both shut their eyes as the machinery powered up, the prongs above began to glow.

Then a crash, Shadow fell through the barrier and didn't move. A sharp breath escaped as shocked golden-blue eyes locked onto the creature stepping into the room. The blue-quilled black hedgehog tilted his head before, with a flare of power, threw out his hand in Kurisu's direction. The light suddenly reached a bright pitch, which made the hybrid shut his eyes in reaction, as the three began to dissolve Kurisu suddenly felt a deep sharp pain just as they vanished.

SX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SXSX-TPTP-SX

_End Chapter 5_


End file.
